


The Moment

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Listen Close" bsg_kink weekend - focusing on the sounds of kinky times.  Written for the prompt Laura/Lee - swearing when she comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

Lee doesn’t think he’d ever heard Laura swear until the first time they had sex. He was caught off guard when the expletive fell from her lips as she came. Now it’s the moment he waits for; that he’ll do anything to make happen. The moment her husky moans, breathless gasps, and “Oh gods, Lee” turn to “Frak!” as her walls clamp around him or he sucks her clit into his mouth, turns him on more than anything has before. So much so that he feels his cock twitch on the rare occasion he hears her swear outside the bedroom.


End file.
